


If Lost

by sophinisba



Series: summerpornathon 2011 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Plug, Animal Play, Collars, Community: kink_bingo, Community: summerpornathon, Cunnilingus, F/F, Tails, Team Gluttony, kitten play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And all I could think was, I could be at home right now with my kitty on my lap, just stroking my hand over her hair, just like this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the AU challenge at summerpornathon and for the "collars" square on my kink_bingo card.

At the sound of Morgana's heels clicking in the hallway, Freya sets down her book, jumps out of her bed of pillows, and crawls to the door. The bell on her collar tinkles and she knows Morgana must hear it, must be as impatient as she is, fumbling with her keys in the lock. When the door opens Freya butts her head forward, nuzzles at Morgana's knee, just under the hem of her skirt, and Morgana bends down at once to pet her hair. Freya arches into the touch, grinning, as Morgana murmurs, "Oh, Freya, hello, dear. I missed you today."

Freya hums and rubs against Morgana's leg again. Morgana laughs, shuts the door, sets down her keys, and goes to sit on the sofa. Freya kneels on her pillow, arms up on the cushions and head resting on Morgana's knees.

"The office was a nightmare today. So many meetings, and Arthur just would not listen to _anything_ I said, and all I could think was, I could be at home right now with my kitty on my lap, just stroking my hand over her hair, just like this." She's quiet for a moment, stroking Freya's hair. "Mm, just like this, so soft, so good."

She plays with Freya's ears, and even though they're just velveteen on a headband, Freya squints in pleasure; it's almost like she can feel those clever fingers on her own sensitive flesh.

"What about you, Freya, how was your day?"

Freya smiles shyly. "Oh, it was nice," she purrs. "The sun was falling right on my bed and I got to sleep. It was warm."

Because Morgana doesn't want to hear about another ride on the bus and another eight hours working retail any more than Freya wants to talk about it. At least she gets to keep her collar on all day now, even if she does leave the bell and the tag ( _FREYA – Property of Morgana LeFay, if lost please call…_ ) at home with her ears and her tail.

"You didn't miss me?" Morgana teases, withdrawing her hand.

"I missed you." Freya pushes forward into her touch again, "but I knew you'd be back. I always know you'll come back and take care of me."

Freya starts to unbutton her shirt, careful to keep her head in Morgana's lap. It's too chilly to lie around naked all afternoon, but now that Morgana's here she doesn't want to wear human clothes anymore. She gets off her shirt, her shorts, and her panties without losing contact, and then Morgana pats her ass and says, "Looks like you want your tail."

Freya mewls in agreement, face hidden against Morgana's thigh.

"Get ready then."

Freya gets back down on the floor while Morgana reaches for the tail and the lube. Freya straightens out her legs and raises her ass into the air, the pose she used to think of as downward dog, before she realized cats like her do it better.

" _Good girl._ " Morgana pets her some more, first with the palm of her hand, then slowly narrowing circles until her slick finger is pressing into Freya's hole. Freya whimpers a little but keeps arching into it, and Morgana's gentle and Morgana takes care of her, and when her fingers come out Freya's ready for the plug, the smooth polished wood that fits inside her so well, the gentle weight of the tail and the velvety touch of fabric between her legs. Freya gets back on her knees and crawls around in a little circle, settling deeper into the quiet joy of being owned.

"So pretty like this." Morgana leans back on the couch, slips off her panties, and spreads her legs in invitation. "C'mere, kitty."

The bell jingles as Freya darts toward Morgana again, sets her nails into Morgana's skin, and licks eagerly at the inside of her thighs. It sounds just like Freya feels – gay and eager and small. Morgana hikes up her skirt and Freya buries her face in her mistress's cunt, short happy licks between the folds. Morgana tastes good and wet and she sounds so happy when she moans, Freya doesn't think she could be any more content, but then she feels Morgana's fingers at the back of her neck. Curling, scratching, so good, and Freya can't help humping against thin air, just to feel the bulk of the plug and the slide of her tail against her thighs. Morgana crooks two fingers under Freya's collar and tugs her over the edge into bliss.


End file.
